


Fly Free

by DogStar15 (abitofadork7)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofadork7/pseuds/DogStar15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is bored out of her mind one day during study hour, stuck in the Great Hall with an idiot for a teacher. James sees her, and rescues her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Free

I tapped my fingers against the side of the desk impatiently. It was a study hour in the Great Hall, and of course, we weren't allowed to go back to our common rooms and actually get something to do.

All I did was ask to go.

The answer?

"Absolutely not. You must bring something to do. You are not allowed to go back to your common room during a study hour." Then he returned to his own work. Ugh. You'd think I was asking if I could throw him out a window or something, rather than just get something to do from my common room.

Okay. Thanks for your help; I really appreciate it. Really.

So, having finished my homework, I'm bored. I would like to leave.

I'm debating over paying someone to make a distraction so I could escape unseen, or just run, now. Oh, who am I kidding? I rested my head on my hand. I sighed.

It's really annoying when teachers are so bloody high and mighty. Sorry for not being a prissy, perfect little charming know-it-all goody-two shoes.

I apologize, immensely for that, for being a normal teenager.

…

Would you _please_ let me go to my common room!

And then, of course, here comes Potter, whistling through the hallways like he owns the place. He sees me. Oh joy. He comes in, and speaks to Professor "You're Not Allowed to go to your Common Room". The professor looks up and announces,

"Evans, you're free to go," I got up quickly before he could change his mind, shoving my things into my bag while trying to walk at the same time. Potter trails behind me, trying to catch up.

"Hey- Evans, wait!" I turned around with a sigh.

"What?" I replied tiredly. He ruffled his already messy hair.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?" Potter asked, looking down at me, finally caught up.

I stared at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean you're the reason I was allowed out?" He nodded.

Taken aback, I blinked.

"Oh. Uh, thanks then," I said awkwardly. I started to walk again, leaving Potter behind. I stopped again, though, before I got very far ahead. "Why did you do it?" My curiosity got the better of me, as per usual.

"I dunno," Potter shrugged. He was still where I left him when I had started to walk away. "You just looked frustrated, and I could kinda guess why. So, you know, I just got you out of there, and here we are."

He shrugged again.

I gave a small smile in spite of myself.

"Thank you," I said again, this time more sincerely. "That was decent of you."

"It happens every now and then." Potter grinned. "Fly free, Evans."

I rolled my eyes, all my gratitude towards him evaporating on the spot, and continued on my way to the common room. I felt his eyes on my back the whole time, but I ignored it, pursuing on my journey.

Once there, I couldn't help but think our meeting over a bit, but shook it off before wasting all my time on it. I opened my Transfiguration book, and quickly immersed myself with the new material we were covering, willing myself to focus.

I would never be able to understand that boy.


End file.
